I'm Yours
by Wandering Lilly
Summary: En el cual una de las fans de Soul prueba ser muy insistente, y las palabras del albino dicen más de lo que le gustaría que dijeran. Soul/Maka. Spoilers del capítulo74 del manga.


**Notas previas:** primer intento en un fic de Soul Eater, no sean muy duros conmigo, por favor.

_**Summary:**_En el cual una de las fans de Soul prueba ser muy insistente, y las palabras del albino dicen más de lo que le gustaría que dijeran. Soul/Maka. Spoilers del capítulo74 del manga.

_**Pairing:**_Soul/Maka. Duh.

**¿Advertencias?:** Sí, este fic contiene un uso **excesivo** de cursivas. Estas son usadas para referirse a palabras en otro idioma (como 'cool' y 'meister'); hacer énfasis en una palabra o expresar los pensamientos de un personaje. ¿Cómo distinguirlas? Guíate por el contexto, es mí mejor consejo.

Una última cosa, antes de empezar: este fic es dedicado con todo mi cariño, amor y pasión a **Malasletras**, mi chilena favorita y la razón de que este fic exista. Cati, espero que te guste.

**Disclaimer:** Si Soul Eater fuera mío, mis ideas se verían publicadas mensualmente en GanGan Magazine, ¿no creen?, así que creo que eso lo dice todo. _You and Me _tampoco me pertenece, es de la banda _Lifehouse _y _I love you more than you will ever know_ es propiedad de _Never Shout Never!_.

* * *

**I'm Yours.**

_**Por: Wandering Lilly.**_

"'Cause it's you, and me, and all other people and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you."

"_Ah, qué tarde tan cool." _Piensa Soul, camina junto a su _meister_ en dirección a su motocicleta, las clases del Shibusen apenas terminaron y a él lo carcomen las ganas de estar en casa _ya_.

— ¡Soul-senpai! ¡Espera por favor!

Alguien allá arriba tiene algo en su contra. El albino así lo jura, o tal vez simplemente es que Shinigami-sama disfruta con su desgracia. Sí, la última opción suena más probable. No le sorprendería que al dios de la muerte le faltase un tornillo. Suspira y da la vuelta, enviándole a Maka una mirada que dice "acabaré con esto tan pronto como me sea posible", ella asiente y él echa a andar.

— Hola… —dice él, cansinamente, a la jovencita frente a él. La observa por unos minutos, ¿no la ha visto antes? Veamos… dos coletas rizadas, grandes ojos oscuros y un broche con forma de calavera; ¿no era esta la chica que los acosaba a él y a Maka antes de todo el rollo ese de 'vayamos-al-Libro-de-Eibon-y-salvemos-el-trasero-de-Kid'? Sí, definitivamente, ella era.

La niña no lo mira directamente, su cabeza está gacha y sus manos aprietan el borde de su falda en señal de nerviosismo. Por alguna razón, la guadaña tiene un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

— S-soul-senpai… yo… —la chica aún aprieta el borde de su falda, pero ahora sus ojos lo miran y puede ver que su a cara de rasgos infantiles –sí, aun más que los de Maka- la cruza de lado a lado un enorme sonrojo.

"_Por favor… que no sea lo que creo… si me tienes consideración por ser tu futura arma, más te vale que no sea lo que creo que es, Shinigami-sama…"_

— Soul-senpai y-yo… ¡yoqueríapedirtequefuerasmiar ma! —suelta ella. Demonios. No. Otra vez no. ¿Qué clase de karma es éste? Está bien, promete responder –de vez en cuando- las –tediosas- cartas de su familia pero por favor, que deje de pasar esto. Sabe que es inevitable que a un chico _cool _como él le pasen estas cosas, pero eso no las hace menos incómodas.

Suspira y luego toma aire.

— Escucha…

— Mi nombre es Hikari, senpai —susurra ella, apenas logra oírla pero piensa que su nombre es demasiado oriental para una niña con rasgos tan occidentales.

Esta muchacha no es _cool_.

— Bien, Hikari… Mira, no te sientas mal pero… no es _cool_ abandonar a tu compañero. —Dice, mirando atrás furtivamente sólo para notar como su _meister_ le observa fijamente desde su puesto al lado de la moto—. Si de verdad crees que lo haría, entonces creo que tu opinión de mí no sólo no es _cool_, sino que también está equivocada. Lo siento.

Aquí viene lo peor: la parte en la que la niña alza la mirada y ésta le llega llena de tristeza y decepción y… ¿es ese el brillo de lágrimas? ¡Demonios! No es _cool_ hacer llorar a las mujeres. Se mira los zapatos, sintiéndose incómodo y deseando haber huido cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Hay que darle crédito a la chica: no llora desde el principio, y no se aleja corriendo al saberse rechazada. En su lugar, aprieta la mandíbula –o al menos eso cree el albino, al ver como los músculos sobre ésta se tensan, y asiente con seguridad; él toma esto como una oportunidad para irse.

Ya está a medio camino cuando la muchacha lo vuelve a llamar.

— ¡Soul-senpai! —le grita, el aludido se da la vuelta pero no retrocede. — ¡No me daré por vencida! —promete Hikari, y él tiene la terrible certeza de que no lo hará.

Cuando llega con Maka, ella le dirige una mirada neutral, que resulta un tanto extraña en ella.

— ¿Qué quería? —le pregunta la rubia, y él sube a la motocicleta y arranca el motor antes de contestar.

— Oh, lo usual... tú sabes, pedirme que fuera su compañero y todo eso. —responde él sin darle importancia, rogándole a todos los dioses –si es que alguno además del director de su escuela es real, que ella no se enfade con él.

— ¿Aceptaste?

Él la mira con cansancio.

— ¿Tú qué crees, genio? —suelta, en su voz se percibe el enfado, e internamente se siente un poco ofendido de pensar que Maka, de todas las personas, lo creería capaz de abandonarla así como así.

Por toda respuesta, ella le dirige una radiante sonrisa, y felizmente sube a la moto con él. Se queda pasmado por unos segundos, incapaz de evitar pensar en lo ridículamente hermosa que le pareció en ese pequeñísimo instante en que la luz del atardecer bañaba su cara e iluminaba sus ojos, su sonrisa sólo acentuando la belleza de su rostro.

"_Eres la persona menos cool del planeta por haber pensado eso, Soul Evans." _Se dice a sí mismo, pero descubre con agrado que no le importa.

Cuando por fin se ponen en movimiento, nota que ella se aferra de su torso con más fuerza de lo acostumbrado, y el conocimiento le produce una satisfacción que se manifiesta en una sonrisa de suficiencia cuando –finalmente- llegan a su casa.

* * *

Decir que a Maka le molestó el atrevimiento de la mocosa es quedarse cortos. Si, durante los escasos diez minutos que duró la interacción entre su guadaña con la chica, alguien se le hubiera acercado, probablemente le hubiera enviado al otro mundo y de vuelta con un _maka-chop_, sin importarle si tenía un buen motivo o no, sólo por la necesidad de canalizar su rabia contra algo.

Pero el mundo estuvo de suerte ese día y nadie se vio víctima de sus abusos.

Por otro lado, su día mejoró considerablemente una vez que interrogó a Soul al respecto. Tan contenta estaba de saber que el muchacho no iba a dejarla, que no pudo evitar abrazarse a él con más fuerza de la necesaria en el camino de vuelta a casa.

Aún hoy, el recuerdo le produce una incómoda pero nada desagradable sensación en el estómago. Son estos y otros más los pensamientos que la acompañan en su caminar, mientras vuelve de la librería cargando un buen número de libros con los que planea estudiar para los próximos exámenes.

Pero por lo visto, sus estudios tendrán que esperar.

Resuelve en tal cosa cuando la misma chica que hace menos de una semana abordó a Soul para tratar de _robárselo_ aparece caminando por el otro extremo del corredor por el que ella está pasando.

"_¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esto ya lo viví?"_

— ¡Maka Albarn! —la llama; como respuesta, la aludida alza la mirada –o más bien, la baja, pues la niña es varios centímetros más pequeña que ella misma, hasta estar a su altura, y luego se le queda viendo con expresión aburrida.

— Tengo algo que decirte. —anuncia, y la rubia ya sabe lo que va a decirle. Lo soportó una vez, en el Libro de Eibon, y le dolió demasiado, pero esta vez no lo hará. Si Soul quiere dejar de ser su compañero, entonces ella no le forzará a quedarse a su lado, pero si no es así, entonces va a pelear con uñas y dientes contra quien sea que quiera quitárselo.

"_Ah, sí. Porque en efecto, ya lo viví."_

— Sí, sí. Ya lo sé: no me merezco a Soul, no soy una buena _meister_, yo lo hice Guadaña Mortal pero el tuvo que enseñarme todo lo que sé, y no puedo ni darle vueltas a una escoba como se debe —recita con voz monótona—. Ahórratelo, ¿está bien?

La mirada de la niña se enciende de furia y empieza a abrir la boca para contestarle, pero Maka no ha terminado.

— Mira, niña: Soul es _mi_ compañero, y ¿sabes? No hace mucho, probablemente tus comentarios me hubieran hecho sentir inútil e inapropiada para ser su _meister_; pero la cosa es que, incluso si es así, Soul no quiere que yo deje de ser su compañera, y no voy a forzarlo a hacer tal cosa, porque yo tampoco quiero. ¿Entendiste? —apoya en un solo brazo los libros, mientras que acomoda la mano que queda libre en su cadera, retándole con la mirada a desafiarla.

— Escúchame bien, Albarn: quiero a Soul-senpai como mi compañero y no descansaré hasta que eso ocurra. —repone con el mismo tono agresivo. Maka se ve incapaz de contestar, pues la imagen de la mocosa, aunada a su chillona voz de preadolescente, le impide tomar sus amenazas en serio.

Está en medio de un ataque de risitas cuando su compañero dobla la esquina y le hace señas con la mano.

Alza el brazo en gesto de saludo y cuando el albino llega hasta donde se encuentran, sus risas no han parado.

— ¿Me perdí de algo, Maka? —inquiere, mirándola extrañado. La rubia señala hacia la chica frente a ella y él sigue su dedo con la mirada. — Oh, hola Hikari, ¿qué hay?

La aludida se sonroja hasta la punta de los cabellos cuando él le dirige su atención, y tanto _meister_ como guadaña se sienten fastidiados ante el hecho.

—S-soul-senpai… buenas tardes. —susurra, otra vez apretando el borde de su falda y mirando al suelo. ¡Y el idiota de Soul se atreve a llamarla bipolar ¡Mira a esta chica! No hace dos minutos estaba amenazándola y ahora es todo sonrojos y miradas tímidas.

Maka le mira con irritación.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí, Maka? —le pregunta, devolviendo sus ojos rubíes a su cara, para después sonreír con diversión al ver la mirada que la rubia le dirige a la morena.

— Nada, Soul, Hikari y yo sólo… _conversábamos_, ¿verdad, Hikari? —responde ella entre dientes, hablando en un tono dulce que destila falsedad. Frente a ella, Hikari asiente fervientemente; su sonrojo persiste, pero en sus ojos –que miran fijamente a Maka-, sólo hay ira.

No es de extrañarse que Maka se sienta ridículamente bien por esto.

— Oye, Maka…

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Se hace algo tarde y… pues… es tu turno de cocinar —comenta el, mirando hacia los lados con incomodidad, temiendo ganarse un _maka-chop _por su osadía, pero ella ve esto como matar dos pájaros de un tiro: largarse de aquí sin problemas y restregarle a la tal Hikari a Soul en su odiosa cara de niña mimada.

— ¡Tienes razón, Soul! —exclama ella, con fingida sorpresa. La mano que descansaba en su cadera se estira para tomar la del muchacho, se da la vuelta y sin más, empieza a caminar. — Tenemos que llegar al mercado: esta noche prepararé tu favorito ¡Pasta! ¿No te gusta la idea, Soul?

Pareciera que el arma diría otra cosa, pero ante la mención del platillo se olvida de todo lo demás y asiente con una sonrisa esperanzada. Después, acelera el paso para caminar al lado de la rubia y se alejan conversando animadamente, sin separar sus manos en ningún momento.

De Hikari y la expresión que marca su rostro al presenciar este intercambio de acciones y palabras, además de verse completamente ignorada tanto por su mayor rival como el chico que le atrae, sólo puede decirse que no tiene precio.

Maka, por su parte, considera que jamás ha visto a Soul tan contento (y civilizado) como lo estuvo en la noche, después de cenar.

* * *

Para mala suerte de ambos, Hikari prueba ser persistente.

Su siguiente intento de robarse (término que Maka escogió) a Soul sucede alrededor de una semana después.

La campana que marca el inicio del almuerzo acaba de sonar, y los alumnos de la clase Luna Creciente están desocupando el salón de clases. No sorprendentemente, Maka y Soul cruzan el pasillo en medio de una pelea.

— ¿Qué demonios llevas en esta bolsa, mujer? ¿¡Piedras!? —rezonga él, maniobrando en una mano la mochila de la rubia que, ofendida, voltea su cara y alza la barbilla con orgullo.

— Tú te ofreciste a llevarla, así que no te eches atrás ahora.

— Sí, pero no sabía que traías una maldita _biblioteca _en ella. Ya entiendo por qué no te crecen los pechos, cargando esto quemas muchas calorías que podrían ir a tus- —no logra terminar esta oración, pues ella ya ha sacado un grueso libro de la nada y lo ha estrellado en su cráneo con su característico grito de guerra:

— ¡MAKA-CHOP!

Es importante remarcar en este punto, que la acción sirve como un efectivo silenciador para el joven de pelo blanco.

— ¡Soul-senpai!

"Soul-senpai" se golpea la cara con la mano que tiene libre.

Su _meister _está tentada a reírse de su desgracia, pero la mayor parte de su persona sólo quiere despedazar a la mocosa y darle sus restos a Stein para que los diseccione.

Como sea, no paran de caminar. Por un momento, el albino iba a hacerlo, pero su _meister _le toma bruscamente de la muñeca y le obliga a caminar detrás de ella. Así continúan por unos minutos, casi seguros de que Hikari ha desistido, pero entonces el sonido de pasos apresurados resuena por el pasillo y frente a Soul, Maka aprieta el paso.

¿Crees que lograron perderla? Pues no.

— ¡Soul… senpai! —dice entre jadeos, haciéndolo parar. Ligeramente detrás de él, Maka gruñe— Soul-senpai, sé mi arma.

— Oh, esto no es _cool_… Hikari, ya tuvimos esta conversación y-

— ¡No me importa! ¡Esa Maka Albarn no te merece, Senpai¡ ¡No te utiliza a tu potencial máximo, si fueras mi arma, serías una guadaña diez veces mejor y más fuerte de lo que eres actualmente! —las palabras de la niña se tornan desesperadas conforme continúa hablando, y a su alrededor, los estudiantes empiezan a pararse a observar.

"_Esto no es para nada cool."_

— Hikari, Maka me convirtió en Guadaña Mortal, ¿qué tanto más _cool _podría ser? —razona, y está a punto de continuar cuando la pequeña mano de Maka se aferra a su antebrazo. Antes de que pueda darse cuenta, la rubia ya está frente a él, apuntando a la chica frente a ellos con un dedo acusador y una mirada amenazante.

— Está bien, pequeña. Te lo dije una vez, y te lo repito: Soul es _mío_. _Yo _soy su técnico, no tú. Ya le has pedido varias veces que se vuelva tu arma, en las cuales, su respuesta siempre ha sido negativa. ¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que esta vez va a ser diferente? Madura, niña: Soul es _mío_. Así que, tienes dos opciones: la primera es alejarte de Soul por las buenas; y la segunda es que te alejes de él por las malas, y te aseguro que no quieres conocer de cerca a mis libros de pasta dura. —la amenaza. En alguna parte de su subconsciente, el albino piensa que así, con las mejillas rojas de furia y los puños apretados para contener su deseo de violencia, Maka se ve totalmente irresistible. El resto de su mente sólo puede preguntarse cómo demonios va a terminar todo esto y espera que su técnico deje suficiente del cuerpo de la chica para que pueda tener un entierro como se debe.

Hikari la mira espantadísima por unos instantes, pero luego sus ojos, redondos y suplicantes, se dirigen a Soul.

— ¿Escuchas eso, Soul-senpai-

— Yo estoy de su lado. —interrumpe él, rápidamente acercándose a su técnico y posando su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. La rubia sonríe con suficiencia. Hasta entonces, la paciencia de la chica había parecido interminable, pero al ver el modo en el que empieza a jalarse las coletas, emitiendo gemidos de frustración y acentuando su imagen natural de niña pequeña, es difícil creer que la paciencia es una de sus virtudes.

Maka disfruta de lo lindo con el espectáculo ofrecido a sus ojos, pero Soul se aburre rápidamente. El hasta entonces bastante espantado cerebro del muchacho repite en su mente lo que acaba de pasar y una de las cosas que su _meister _le gritó a la chica de las coletas rizadas le llama _bastante _la atención.

Interrumpe sus –"_No lo pienses, no lo pienses, no lo pienses…"_- _adorables _risas (ahí va un punto menos en su marcador de actitud _cool_) cuando la mano que descansa sobre su hombro empieza a empujarla hacia la izquierda, por un camino que raramente utilizan, ni ellos ni nadie.

Estas cosas son mejores mantenerlas en privado.

La arrastra por el pasillo por unos cuantos minutos, adentrándose más y más en las partes más desiertas del Shibusen (gracias al cielo que no son Marie, o entonces más tarde se arrepentirían de no llevar un mapa). Por el rabillo del ojo logra distinguir la puerta entreabierta de un aula vacía, a la que rápidamente se dirige, jalando a la rubia detrás de él.

Adentro, ella apoya su espalda en la puerta cerrada, y a punto está de moverse de lugar cuando la figura de su compañero le bloquea el paso, apoyando un brazo sobre la madera al lado derecho de su cabeza, y descansando el peso de su cuerpo sobre éste.

— Con que… "Soul es _tuyo_", ¿eh? —le suelta, mirándola intensamente con esos eternamente entrecerrados ojos color rubí, y dedicándole una sonrisa de superioridad que a la rubia le provoca escalofríos en la espalda. Mira hacia un lado, nerviosa; su cara ya está completamente sonrojada.

— C-claro… e-es decir… eres mi arma, o-… ¿o no? — ella responde, descubriendo de repente lo increíblemente interesantes que le resultan sus botas de combate cuando necesita huir de la mirada del albino.

— ¡Y una mierda! ¿Qué demonios quisiste decir, Maka? —Inquiere con tono molesto.

— ¡Pues a eso, so bobo!

— ¿¡En qué planeta extraño y retorcido "Soul es mío" significa lo mismo que "Soul es mi _arma_"!?

— ¡En la Tierra, imbécil! —repone Maka, el sonrojo que adorna su cara ahora es de ira y, si no estuviera molesto con ella a causa de su terquedad, a Soul podría parecerle completamente irresistible.

— ¡No me vengas con eso, pechos-planos! ¡Dime lo que-

— _¡MAKA-CHOP!_ —como es costumbre, el libro sale de la nada (o tal vez de la mochila de la rubia) y deja marcada su forma en el cráneo del muchacho, una vez más finalizando efectivamente un argumento entre los dos.

Maka lo deja sobando su cabeza en el suelo mientras se dirige a recoger su mochila y luego hacia la puerta. Antes de irse, logra distinguir la voz de su arma diciendo para sí mismo:

—La mochila estaba estúpidamente lejos, ¡Demonios! ¿Qué es, el maldito correcaminos? O ¿Cómo demonios le hace para moverse tan rápido? ¡ARGH!...

Se aleja riéndose, y una vez se encuentra lo suficientemente lejos de la sala donde se encuentra su compañero, se apoya en la pared por un momento y suelta un suspiro de alivio, alegre de haberse librado (aunque sólo fuera por un pelito) de las preguntas del muchacho.

* * *

—Todavía tienes oportunidad de cambiar de técnico, ¿sabes? —comenta ella, un domingo en el cual el incidente con la pequeña _meister_ ya ha quedado olvidado, en el cual sólo descansan en su sala, ella lee en el sofá y él juega videojuegos.

— ¿Vamos… -demonios-… a empezar… -estúpido monstruo-… con eso otra vez?... –te voy a matar de la forma más _cool_- —logra decir, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla del televisor.

— Bueno… —empieza Maka, cerrando su libro para concentrar su atención en el peliblanco frente a ella— Esa chica Hikari, es una molestia; pero tenía un punto: Hay mejores técnicos de guadaña que yo en el Shibusen. —murmura, odiándose por estar _alentándolo _a dejarla, pero sintiendo que, como una buena compañera, debe velar primero por los intereses del muchacho.

Él suspira, y pausa su –odioso- videojuego para voltear a verla.

—Maka, ya tuvimos esta conversación en el Libro de Eibon, no entiendo por qué demonios no te entra en la cabeza que a mí no me importa un rábano partido por la mitad si el _mejor_ técnico de guadaña de todo el puto mundo viene a pedirme que sea su arma; yo te escogí a _ti _como técnico y no me voy a echar para atrás en mis decisiones. Eso no es _cool_. —la regaña, mirándola enojado y pasándose una mano por el pelo para tranquilizarse. Tampoco es _cool _descargar sus frustraciones en la rubia, después de todo.

—Además —añade—, en mi opinión tú y sólo tú eres la técnico más _cool _de todo el Shibusen.

El comentario hace que Maka se sonroje hasta las orejas, pero no logra evitar sonreírle tímidamente a modo de agradecimiento. No obstante, la voz en su cabeza que le recuerda constantemente que aún le falta mucho por mejorar como técnico le molesta otra vez.

—Pero, Soul, ¡yo no quiero que te estanques por mi culpa!

Muy bien, es oficial: la paciencia de la Guadaña Mortal más joven de la historia ha llegado a su fin.

— ¡Con un demonio, Maka! ¿Quién demonios dice que estoy estancado? ¡Sólo tú y otra chica tonta con coletas a la que le gusta mi popularidad y quiere tenerme para presumirme! Te estás comportando como una estúpida, mujer. Además, ¿no te parece que ya estoy bastante grandecito como para tomar mis propias decisiones? ¡Si quisiera dejarte, ya lo hubiera hecho, por el amor de todo lo que es _cool_! —se interrumpe de repente, y luego la mira con espanto— ¿o es que tú quieres dejarme? Porque si es así, Maka, dímelo, te juro que en el momento en el que me lo digas yo me hago a un lado y dejaré de molestarte, jamás volverás a saber de mí y-

No logra terminar su (ridículo) discurso, pues ella se le echa encima, escondiendo su cara en la curvatura de su cuello (que se siente algo mojado de repente) y estrujando entre sus brazos su torso.

—No es así, idiota. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. —murmura ella en su cuello, y su cálido aliento provoca escalofríos en la parte posterior de éste. El albino le devuelve el abrazo con fuerza, apoyando su barbilla en la coronilla de la muchacha.

— Lo mejor para mí es estar a tu lado por siempre, Maka.

Les toma a ambos exactamente diez segundos darse cuenta de lo que él acaba de decir. Cuando lo hacen, se sueltan casi por instinto, y notan que tanto el rostro de él como el de ella están furiosamente sonrojados.

"_En definitiva, este día será recordado por generaciones venideras como el día en que Soul 'Eater' Evans perdió todo su cool."_

La verdad es que sus palabras, dichas sin pensar, acarrearon con ellas un significado no muy bien oculto que Soul ya no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de esforzarse en ocultar propiamente. Así pues, resolvió en dirigirse a su habitación y morir ahí por unas cuantas horas.

* * *

Por su parte, la técnico de guadaña se hace un ovillo en el sillón, las palabras de su arma se repiten una y otra vez en su cabeza y, como siempre, está sobre-analizando la situación.

'… _a tu lado por siempre, Maka… a tu lado por siempre, Maka…'_

Una parte de ella baila la macarena en su mente y la otra tiene miedo. Mucho miedo.

Es decir, ella es Maka no-confío-en-los-hombres Albarn, no puede simplemente dejar atrás años y años de creencias sólo por un muchacho, incluso si ese muchacho es Soul, el único que ha estado cada segundo a su lado desde que se conocieron, quien la ha visto en su mejor y en su peor momento, quien la cuida cuando está enferma, quien _evita que la maten de un espadazo y acepta en su interior la Sangre Negra por ella_, oh, y no olvidemos esa horrible cicatriz que ahora tiene como recuerdo del incidente. Por otro lado, existe la posibilidad de que el significado oculto no exista realmente y tan sólo esté malentendiendo las cosas.

No sería la primera vez.

Su ansiedad se manifiesta como un apretado nudo en su garganta, haciéndola dejar su puesto en el sillón para ponerse a dar vueltas por la sala, sus brazos estrangulando un cojín que aprieta contra su cuerpo. ¿Y si sólo se está imaginando las cosas? ¿Y si no lo está haciendo? Le parece imposible que Soul pueda sentir por ella lo que ella misma siente por él.

¿Verdad?

Porque, bueno, siendo sinceros, ella no es del tipo de chicas que llaman la atención de su compañero. No es alta, sus curvas no están perfectamente pronunciadas (¡demonios! Apenas y se _notan_), y es una nerd con un temperamento comparable al de un troll que soluciona todos los problemas entre ellos con violencia en contra del albino. ¿Cómo esperan que ella crea tener posibilidad alguna?

Mucho tiempo considera estas y otras tantas variables, hasta que el sonido de pasos la saca de su trance, y entonces recuerda que hoy es el turno de Soul de cocinar.

La cena se desarrolla en incómodo silencio. Más tarde, mientras se da un baño antes de irse a dormir, Maka resuelve dejar las cosas como están y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, y desear con todo su corazón que su compañero no haya querido decir lo que cree que quiso decir.

Días más tarde, las cosas sólo parecen empeorar.

Su interacción se reduce a contacto visual incómodo, comidas incómodas, entrenamiento incómodo y, en general, incomodidad.

Maka no sabe cuánto más podrá seguir con su idea de actuar normal

Soul tiene la ligera sensación de que metió la pata hasta el fondo.

Frustrada y confundida, Maka hace lo único que se le ocurre: visitar a Liz y a Patty. Nada más verla, la mayor de las Thompson toma su teléfono y llama a Tsubaki, diciéndole que las vea en Deathbucks en diez minutos, y luego procede a arrastrar a Maka hasta el café.

— ¿Qué demonios…? Liz, ¿a dónde me llevas? ¡Liz! — exclama la _meister_, pero la pistola demoníaca sólo la ignora y continúa caminando. Detrás de ellas, Patty tiene un ataque de risitas.

Una vez en el café, las Thompson sientan a Maka en una mesa, Liz deja a su hermana menor vigilando a Maka y se dirige al mostrador a ordenar algo. Vuelve con tres cafés en los brazos y espera pacientemente a la joven que falta.

No mucho después llega el arma de pelo negro. Al saludarlas, pregunta qué es lo que sucede y como toda respuesta, Liz señala a Maka con la mirada. Tsubaki asiente en señal de entendimiento y se apresura a traer su propio café. No tarda mucho en volver; al hacerlo, Liz se hace a un lado para permitirle sentarse. Ya sentadas, todas miran a la única _meister_ con las preguntas casi saliendo de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y Soul? —pregunta finalmente Liz, harta del silencio incómodo y los intentos de Maka de evadir el interrogatorio que sabía que vendría.

— ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo entre Soul y yo? ¿No puedo simplemente querer conversar con mis amigas? —elabora la técnico de guadaña rápidamente, pero las muchachas no parecen tragarlo.

— Por favor, Maka. Ni lo intentes. —dice Tsubaki.

— Nunca sales de tu apartamento a menos que Soul o nosotros te arrastremos fuera de ahí, y como tú y él andan raros, algo te tuvo que pasar. —comenta Patty, de manera casual, mientras da un sorbo a su café y ríe ligeramente.

El comentario hace que Maka se sonroje hasta la raíz del cabello. No obstante, suspira ante la derrota y procede a contarles todo, desde el primer encuentro con la mocosa, es decir, Hikari, hasta la no-declaración de Soul, que es la razón del aire tenso que últimamente rodea a la técnico y su arma, y lo confundida que la hace sentir todo esto.

¿Cómo reaccionan? Patty se ríe como loca; Liz se golpea en la cara con el menú y Tsubaki salta en su asiento, agitando los brazos maniáticamente.

— ¿Qué dije? —inquiere la _meister_, confundida.

—Mira, Maka, déjame ponértelo de esta manera: Yo puedo no ponerle atención a nada de lo que dice Stein en clase –todo es disecciones, de todos modos-, pero eso no significa que no le ponga atención a nada más. Y querida, a ti sólo te falta ponerte un letrero que diga "Quiero con Soul".

— ¿Qué demonios…? ¿De qué hablas, Liz? ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo…—balbucea la rubia, pero su cerebro no es capaz de formar ningún argumento coherente para tal declaración.

— Lo que Liz quiere decir, Maka —empieza Tsubaki—, es que, si pones atención, no es un secreto que sientes algo por Soul. ¡Por Shinigami-sama! ¿No te das cuenta lo mucho que lo miras cuando el duerme entre clases? Porque el resto de nosotros sí. ¡Hasta Black*Star! Sí, no me mires así, también Black*Star. No es tan tonto, es un asesino después de todo. Está bien, tuve que hacérselo notar, pero de ahí en adelante el notó otras cosas. ¡Es verdad! ¡Fue él quien se dio cuenta de que Soul te mira hasta el cansancio cuando estás tomando notas! ¡Dejen de dudar de mi técnico!

¿De verdad se le queda viendo tanto? ¡Sólo fueron unas cuantas veces! Maka puede contarlas con sus dedos, en serio, ¡Miren! Una, dos… no, esperen, no puede, olvídenlo. Demonios, si fueron muchas.

"…_Soul te mira hasta el cansancio cuando tomas notas!"_

Esperen, ¿qué? ¿Soul? ¿A ella? ¿En verdad? No puede ser cierto.

— Oh, no. No, no, no. Ya sé lo que estás pensando Maka, y **no** —dice Liz, viéndola aprehensivamente e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Te permito muchas tonterías, pero menospreciarte no es una de ellas. Deja de pensar que Soul _nunca_ podría quererte y tonterías así porque eso no es cierto. ¡Eres muy bonita, Maka! Y, sobre todo, tienes cerebro. Conoces a Soul desde hace mucho y has estado con él siempre, en las buenas y en las malas. Eso es lo que él quiere en una novia, Maka. No pechos enormes ni una figura de reloj de arena. Sácate esas tonterías de la cabeza. —le ordena. Por alguna razón, las palabras de la Thompson mayor la hacen sentir mejor. Incluso si no cree que sean del todo ciertas.

Y es entonces cuando Patty, que había estado callada la mayor parte de la conversación, decide hablar.

— Hermanita, te olvidas de algo —suelta en tono cantarín, fallando al intentar tomarse el asunto seriamente.

— ¿Qué cosa es, Patty?

— Maka no puede dejar a Soul. Soul se vuelve loco sin Maka.

— Patty, no seas exagerada, Soul estaría perfectamente bien sin-

—No, Maka. Ella tiene razón. —interrumpe Tsubaki a la técnico, que estaba a punto de empezar un discurso sobre la perfecta capacidad de Soul de continuar su vida sin ella. — Soul te necesita para mantenerse cuerdo. Es tu onda de alma anti-demoníaca la que mantiene a la locura en su interior a raya, ¿recuerdas? —reflexiona el arma, pensativa.

¡Vaya!, eso no se le había ocurrido. Tonta Maka, imagina que Soul le toma la palabra y se va, y se vuelve loco. ¿Cómo viviría con una cosa así en su conciencia?

Probablemente no lo haría. No, lo más seguro es que, dado el caso, hiciera hasta lo imposible por traerlo de vuelta. Al Soul real, no al que vive dentro de su mente y que es la representación de la locura en su ser, ese cuyos ojos son negros como la noche y su piel es roja y su cabeza y brazos son demasiado grandes en comparación al resto de su cuerpo. Ese cuyo poder les ha ayudado tanto y a la vez les ha costado tan caro.

Y entonces la _meister_ de ojos verdes recuerda el fatídico momento en que Soul la protegió de la espada de Crona con su cuerpo. Ah, pero qué horrible sentimiento es la culpa, le duele como la picadura de un escorpión y la hace recordar también que se prometió a sí misma ser más fuerte y proteger a su arma.

¿Estás siendo más fuerte, Maka? ¿No es este un acto de cobardía? ¿No es la cobardía para las personas débiles? Ella no quiere ser débil. Y no quiere perder al albino ante la locura. Ni ante nadie, a decir verdad.

— Chicas —dice, mirándolas con seguridad en sus ojos y una sonrisa determinada—, gracias por todo, ya estoy mejor, y tengo un asunto qué arreglar en casa.

Las armas demoníacas le sonríen en respuesta, y la abrazan para demostrarle su apoyo. Empieza a caminar, pero luego recuerda que no ha pagado su café, y da la vuelta con intención de dejar el dinero en la mesa; pero Liz, intuyendo su intención, le apura con un gesto de su mano y con otro le da a entender que esta vez está en su cuenta. Maka sonríe en agradecimiento y se aleja corriendo, determinada.

Resulta que Soul no está en casa.

Cuando ella llega, no falta mucho para el atardecer, y en su departamento no hay signo alguno de la presencia del muchacho: su habitación está vacía, la sala y la cocina desiertas también. En el cuarto de Maka, Blair se arregla, pues su hora de ir a trabajar no está muy lejos.

Cuando le pregunta a la gata mágica por su arma, ella le responde que el muchacho se fue a jugar videojuegos a casa de Black*Star.

Genial, ahí va todo su coraje. Para cuando el albino regrese, toda la fuerza de voluntad que Maka tiene de arreglar las cosas probablemente se habrá ido por la ventana.

Decepcionada, empieza a preparar la cena: sándwiches. No se siente con ganas de preparar nada más complicado y probablemente Soul habrá ingerido toneladas de comida chatarra en casa del asesino egocéntrico, así que tampoco le preocupa mucho eso.

Para su mala –o buena- suerte, su arma no llega hasta después que ella se decide a dormir.

* * *

La verdad, no quiere verla.

Sabe que sus palabras la incomodaron, y fue su estupidez la que causó todo este conflicto que ahora está implícito entre ellos, así que Soul cree que es mejor si no la importuna con su presencia.

Ciertamente, se fue a jugar videojuegos con Black*Star, pero los gritos del chico sólo acrecentaron su dolor de cabeza (producto de no haber dormido los últimos tres días) y dejó el departamento de su mejor amigo muy temprano. Durante el tiempo que le siguió, se dedicó a dar vueltas por la ciudad en su motocicleta, tratando de despejar su mente.

Por el camino encontró al padre de Maka (que se dirigía a Chupa Cabra's), y al verlo le acusó de arruinar el estado de ánimo de su "querida Maka" y por consecuencia "pagaría por ello".

Al final, todo terminó en un Spirit inconsciente gracias a la oportuna intervención de Stein y un Soul muy frustrado y hambriento.

Llegando –al fin- a su departamento, ve en la cocina el sándwich que Maka le preparó, y suelta una risa silenciosa al pensar que, hasta en términos extraños como en los que se encuentran, su técnico aún se preocupa por él. Come el alimento ávidamente, y al terminar deja el plato en el fregador, ya lo lavará mañana. Camina hasta su habitación y una vez allí se cambia de ropa rápidamente, metiéndose después a su cama, con la intención de intentar dormir.

Esa intención se va al carajo cuando escucha su puerta abrirse y cerrarse, y siente la onda de alma de su _meister _mientras ella se recarga contra la puerta cerrada.

— Soul, ¿estás despierto?

El aludido gruñe en respuesta.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Ya lo hiciste. Pero adelante.

Abriendo un ojo, nota que la rubia cambia su peso de un pie a otro, incómoda. Después, se acerca a su cama y se sienta en el borde, dándole la espalda. Está cabizbaja y su flequillo le impide al muchacho verle el rostro. Susurra entonces algo que él no logra apreciar, y le pide que se lo repita.

— Eso… eso q-que me dijiste el o-otro día sobre…—balbucea— sobre estar conmigo si-siempre…

Las mejillas del muchacho se encienden como un farolillo navideño al escuchar eso, pero no la interrumpe.

— ¿Hablabas de nosotros como… arma y técnico? O ¿Cómo algo más? —pregunta en un susurro. Él siente que el corazón le va a explotar en el pecho y oh, por Shinigami-sama esto es tan poco _cool_. Desea que Ragnarok lo hubiera matado aquella vez, en lugar de sólo dejarle una cicatriz del tamaño de Canadá.

Pero mentirle a Maka es algo que nunca le ha gustado hacer y, por ende, no lo hace.

— Yo… ugh, Maka, esto no es _cool_, así que escúchalo bien porque sólo lo diré una vez: me refería a ti y a mí como arma y técnico, sí —hace una pausa, y escucha a su _meister_ contener el aliento—, pero también como… algo más. Te amo, Maka. De una manera tan poco _cool_ que me hace querer ir a buscar a Crona y hacer que me termine de matar.

A su –nada _cool_- declaración, sólo la sigue el silencio.

Incómodo, interminable silencio. Empieza a considerar la posibilidad de retractarse de su palabra (incluso si sabe que no lo hará), cuando siente a Maka levantarse de su puesto en la orilla de su cama, para luego levantar las sábanas de su cama y acurrucarse a su lado, más le da la espalda.

— ¿Sabes, Soul? Por siempre es mucho, mucho tiempo. —susurra, y acto seguido se da la vuelta para encararlo, y el albino siente un esbelto brazo ceñirse a su torso. —Pero yo… a mí no me importaría pasarlo a tu lado.

Sus oídos tienen que estarlo engañando.

— Espera, ¿qué?

— No me hagas repetirlo, idiota. —responde ella, molesta. Esa Maka se parece más a su Maka, pero ¿qué importa? Maka también lo quiere.

Maka lo quiere, idiotas. Maka no-quiero-a-los-hombres Albarn lo quiere. Maka pechos-planos Albarn lo quiere. ¿Es eso música celestial lo que escucha a su alrededor? ¡Contrólate, Soul 'Eater' Evans! No te comportas nada _cool_.

Rodea con sus brazos los hombros de su _meister_, correspondiendo a su abrazo. Esconde su cara en la coronilla de la muchacha y sonríe, aspirando el olor de su pelo.

—Sólo me aseguraba. —la aleja un poco de sí, y admira su rostro por un momento. Sus ojos rojos recorren parte por parte su cara, desde su frente cubierta por el flequillo rubio-cenizo, pasando por esos enormes ojos verdes que muy seguido le hacen ver más joven de lo que realmente es, hasta llegar a su boca. Demonios, qué tentadora se ve, entreabierta y dejando escapar el aliento que se mezcla con el suyo propio.

Dejando su autocontrol de lado, el muchacho acaba con la distancia que los separa y atrapa la boca de su técnico en un beso que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando.

Ella le responde poco a poco, dudosa al principio, pero luego tomando más confianza al ver que él no emite ninguna queja. Él posa su mano sobre su mejilla, y se maravilla al mismo tiempo al ver cómo sus bocas encajan como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Se separan después de lo que parece una eternidad, pero probablemente fueron un par de minutos, a causa del maldito aire que les hace falta para respirar.

Maka lo ve, su frente apoyada contra la de él, sonriéndole, no con presunción sino una sonrisa auténtica, de esas tan raras en él, y piensa que tampoco le importaría despertar cada día y ver esa sonrisa.

Soul le da las buenas noches y esconde su cara en la curvatura de su cuello, abrazándola por la cintura en un gesto posesivo, y logrando conciliar el sueño por primera vez en tres días.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando llegan al Shibusen tomados de la mano, la reacción general de todos sus amigos es:

— Ya era hora. —seguida de muchas felicitaciones, palmadas en la espalda y cosas por el estilo.

Excepto claro, Spirit, quien hace un intento de ahorcar a Soul y acaba siendo frustrado por Maka, que se deshace de él con un efectivo _maka-chop_.

"I've been to heaven, I've been to hell, I've been to Vegas and god knows where, but nothig feels like home, like you babe, I love you more than you will ever know…"

* * *

**Notas finales: **WOW, este ha sido mi one-shot más largo hasta la fecha.

Bien, amigos, mi primer intento en un fic de Soul Eater. Y esque el Soul/Maka se ha convertido en mi OTP de por vida y me ha inspirado de maneras nunca antes vistas. Esperen mucho más de esto. Descubrir el mundo de Soul Eater fue como renacer para mí y me dio tantos FEELINGS que tenía que escribir algo. Meses y meses me exprimí el cerebro, hasta que finalmente, en una de mis cartas de viejita con la dueña de este fic, **Malasletras**, la idea de este fic nació.

Entre otras noticias, ¡Sí, me cambié el nombre! Me convertí en _Wandering Lilly_ y amigos, ese seudónmo llegó para quedarse. Ah, y no puedo describir besos. Mátenme.

¡Oh! Y, sólo para que lo sepan, es un headcanon para mí que Patty, debajo de su alegre y agresivo ser, es una persona muy observadora. Otro headcanon es que Tsubaki es una _fangirl_ del Soul/Maka, pero de clóset.

Cati, esto es tuyo, espero que te guste tanto como a mí me gustó/odié escribirlo.

¿Opiniones al respecto? ¿Sí? Abajo hay un espacio en blanco donde pueden dármelas… si quieren, digo. Si no, pues ustedes se lo pierden.

**-Lilly. **


End file.
